looneytunesfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Pepé Le Pew
|origen = Francia |amigos = Penélope Kitty (interés amoroso) Fifi La Fume |frases = "Vive le amour!" "A mi pequeña adorada, esto es amor a primera vista, no es así, no?" |debut = A Wild Hare (1940, prototipo) Odor-able Kitty (1945) |creado por = Chuck Jones |familiares = Pitu Le Pew (Primo cuarto) Pierre Le Pew (descendiente) }}Pepé Le Pew es un oloroso zorrillo de la familia Looney Tunes. Origen Pepé Le Pew debutó en la caricatura Odor-able Kitty de 1945. Chuck Jones, escribió que Pepé estaba basado (aunque poco) en la personalidad de su colega de Termite Terrace, el escritor Tedd Pierce, un "mujeriego" con estilo propio quien siempre asumía que sus enamoramientos eran correspondidos. La voz de Pepé, proveída por Mel Blanc, se basó en "Pépé le Moko d'Algiers" de Charles Boyer, una nueva versión del filme francés de 1937 "Pépé le Moko". Diseño Pepé se ve a sí mismo como un atractivo amante a la antigua, pero las damas lo ven como un zorrillo con problemas para "contenerse a sí mismo". Su hedor, de hecho, es tan malo que muchas personas, hombres y mujeres, huyen para evitar ser rociados. Pero la atracción principal de Pepé es una gata que ha tenido la desgracia de tener una franja blanca pintada en la espalda. Pepé ve a esta gata con un interés amoroso, y con frecuencia trata de cortejarla. Pero la gata se escapa antes de los dos puedan llegar a ser amigos. Cuando Pepé persigue a la gata, no corre. Él salta con gracia sobre sus cuatro patas en su búsqueda, mientras que ella corre a toda velocidad. Irónicamente, cuando la situación se revierte y Penélope lo persigue, imita su salto, mientras Pepé corre. Acento Pepé tiene un muy fuerte acento Fránces, a menudo usando palabras francesas en su diálogo. Filmografía *Odor-able Kitty (1945) *Scent-imental Over You (1947) *Odor of the Day (1948) *For Scent-imental Reasons (1949, Premio de la Academia). *Scent-imental Romeo (1951) *Little Beau Pepe (1952) *Wild Over You (1953) *The Cats Bah (1954) *Dog Pounded (1954, invitado en un episodio de Silvestre y Piolín). *Two Scent's Worth (1955) *Past Perfumance (1955) *Heaven Scent (1956) *Touche and Go (1957) *Really Scent (1959) *Who Scent You? (1960) *The Bugs Bunny Show (1960, serie de televisión) *A Scent of the Matterhorn (1961) *Louvre Come Back to Me! (1962) *The Porky Pig Show (1964, serie de televisión) *Bugs Bunny's Easter Special (1977, especial de televisión) *The Daffy Duck Show (1978, serie de Televisión) *Bugs Bunny's Christmas Carol (1979, especial de televisión) *Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales (1979, especial de televisión) *The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1979) *The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (1981) *Bugs Bunny's Mad World of Television (1982, especial de televisión) *Bugs vs. Daffy: Battle of the Music Video Stars (1988, especial de televisión) *Carrotblanca (1995, voz de Greg Burson). *Space Jam (1996, voz de Maurice LaMarche). *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003, voz de Bruce Lanoil). en:Pepé Le Pew Categoría:Looney Tunes Categoría:Personajes de Looney Tunes